


Supper Payment From a Drunk Swordsman

by AcceleOrder



Category: One Piece
Genre: (?), Fluffy, M/M, Sweet love, Tsunderes, idk its just an OOC drunk zoro bc sanji is his lover and well yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Sanji have an unexpected soft spot for each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supper Payment From a Drunk Swordsman

**Author's Note:**

> A short story before the 2 year time gap, because I haven't had time to catch up since they entered the New World.

**XXX Island, in a certain Bar**

 

Zoro was alone in the Bar, with Robin and Nami somewhere on the island bargaining for cheap clothes. The two sensitive women (or not) were able to tell that Zoro was in a bad mood, and Nami even graciously gave him some _Belly_ to spend on the 5 gallons of beer he had ordered in the Bar, likely as apology for taking his dinner earlier.

Zoro took a big gulp from his cup of beer. It tasted like crap. Beer  _never_ tasted like crap to Zoro. And naturally, he blames it all on the shitty cook.

 

** Few hours before, Thousand Sunny **

 

"Shitty cook! Where the fuck's my dinner?" Zoro slammed his 54th cup of grape wine on the dining table with a loud burp which did not smell like anything one would describe voluntarily.

Sanji  _tsked_ , fully expressing his distaste for the swordsman. "Drunk marimos don't need food, now, do they? Nami-swannnnnnnn♥, you can have the idiot swordman's share!" Nami accepted it with a winning smile. "Of course. Thank you so much, Sanji-kun."

The cook did a little victory dance before his lovestruck eyes landed on the drunk Zoro, who was now snoring between Chopper and Luffy who were fighting over the largest piece of meat, and his expression immediately twisted into a scowl.

"Luffy! You can have this!" Sanji dropped a large piece of sea monster meat he sliced up just an hour ago before Luffy, whose eyes glistened with admiration. For the meat or Sanji, no one could tell. " _Uwahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ Sanji, you're especially nice today! Thankssssssssssssssss ~~~"

And just like that, the meat originally meant for Zoro was swallowed by Luffy in a bite.

 

** XXX Island, in the same Bar **

 

"Can you blame me for being mad,  _huh_?" Zoro repeated the question for the zillionth time to the bartender who looked fairly exasperated at his drunk customer.

"It's all that shitty cook's fault! Now I'm so fucking hungry!" the beast in the man suddenly found its prey -- the bartender's  _arm_. "You look tasty..." he drooled, his eyes fixated on the fleshy arm. The bartender, clearly sensing that something was wrong, stuttered something along the lines of "Oh, that guest is calling me..." and tried to get away just as Zoro grabbed on for dear life.

"Food..." he muttered repeatedly. "Food... Food!"

The door was burst open by a man with blonde hair and curly eyebrow. "Shitty marimo, you're here, ain't cha?!" his sharp eyes did a quick scan and immediately spotted the outstanding swordsman, with his green, big head. Holding his cigarette in one hand, Sanji advanced with murderous intent, causing all non-pirate residents to take 3 steps away. As he stood roughly 20cm away from Zoro, Sanji gave him his fiercest kick. Right on the head.

Zoro, being drunk and tired as he was for the night, dropped obediently, crashing 3 chairs along with him.

"Ummmmm...?" the bartender pointed at Sanji, then at Zoro, with a quizzy look. Sanji took a deep whiff of his cigarette. "I'm with him. Sorry for the trouble. Here; for the drinks and the damage."  With that, he picked Zoro up with a "Fuck, aren't you heavy..." and carried him one-man back to the Thousand Sunny.

 

** Several hours later, Thousand Sunny, Zoro's Room **

 

" _A...choo!_ " Zoro woke up with an unpleasant sneeze. The fact that an idiot like him was sneezing proved just how bad the weather was proving itself to be at the Grand Line. He reminded himself to warn the others of the weather  _later_. After he finishes his... Zoro looks up at the sky from the built-in glass window Franky specially designed, and cringed at the pain he suddenly felt on his head.

 _Oh, right_ , Zoro recalled the events earlier in Bar.  _That fucking shitty cook..._

Muttering, the swordsman turned to the small dining table meant for his beer drinking sessions to find an extra large piece of sea monster meat on it. With his favourite beer. His face broke into a bright green sun, completely forgetting about that little prickle of pain, and he begun to dig in...

Zoro was just about finishing his final bite when a soft knock sounded on the wooden door. In the silent night, the knock was louder than his yawn. "Yeah? Come in," Zoro approved, even though with his mouth stuffed with meat, it sounded more like "Yuff? Cuff imf".

There was a sigh on the other side of the door, and as Zoro cocked his head ever so slightly to the right, it creaked open noiselessly and he knew immediately who it was --

"Shitty cook," Zoro swallowed and smacked his lips invitingly. Uncharacteristically, Sanji blushed, and Zoro knew it was because he thought he couldn't see those rosy cheeks. Of course, he wasn't going to tell him that.

"C'mere," he mused in the thick voice reserved only for Sanji. 

Sanji's face immediately straightened as he took huge, manly steps towards Zoro and sat on the opposite side of the small dining table. He refused to make eye contact, looking around the room he seldom comes in.

"...So?" he leaned in without warning, making Zoro choke on the beer he was drinking. "What?" he growled in irritation as he tried to wipe the spilled contents off his _haramaki_. Sanji frowned. "The food, of course. I spent three hours on mixing to get that flavor.  _Three hours!_ " he muttered to himself as though it would be a charm that would make Zoro thank him for his hard work. He laughed at himself inwardly.  _Yeah, right. As if._

"...It's good," Zoro's reply was just as soft. "Thanks."

Sanji blinked with widened eyes which were evidently overflowing with shock. "Oh, um, uh..." he stuttered as he leaned as far back as he could after seeing the lust in Zoro's eyes. "...You're welcome," he finished simply with a nervous chuckle and stood up so quickly he saw stars.

"I'll... uh, be going back to my room now, then..."

Zoro had Sanji locked in a back hug within a second, and both of them tumbled onto the ground with Zoro as a cushion. As Zoro refused to loosen his grip against Sanji's slim yet muscular waist, the only thing the cook could do was to roll off him to the side.

"Oi... let go," he hissed. Zoro offered no signs of doing as he demanded. Instead, he snuggled even closer with a clear intent.  _Yeah, he's warm,_ Zoro thought as he buried his face into Sanji's hair, which smelled just like seafood. He was just falling asleep when his hand slipped a bit lower than Sanji's waist... and he smirked.

"Hey, what's this?" he teased, his right hand now making little rounds around a lump on Sanji's tight pants.

"It's nothing!" the reply was no less than a shout. "Let go!" as he squirmed, Sanji found himself further entangled in the larger man's arms, and eventually gave up. Zoro chuckled. "Yeah, just stay still for tonight... _This_ is payment for supper."

Sanji learnt that night that he should never get close to a drunk Zoro.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a cliff-hanger (I guess?)! Use your imagination to find out what Zoro did~


End file.
